The Person
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: 'I don't pretend to know you, or any other boy on this planet. All I know is that you might like me, but you might not.' In which Katie expresses her feelings towards Travis through a letter. ONESHOT.


**_The Person_**

**_By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx_**

**AN: I started writing this letter for one of my OCs who has a guy she really, _really _likes, but isn't sure if he likes her back. Everyone says he does, but she thinks he doesn't. I decided to change it to Katie, because it's not very Annabeth-y, and not very Piper-y either. Katie fits the person the best—a girl who seems impassive on the outside, but is dying to know on the inside.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>You confuse me. I just... I don't know why. Yeah, even though I'm not a daughter of Athena, I'm supposed to be this oh-so smart girl who knows everything, but this time I just don't know. I can't tell what you're feeling; trust me, if I could, it would save me so much trouble.<em>

_I wish I could know what you thought of in that messed up mind of yours. What went on in there. Do you think about me as much as I do? If you did, I might be a little scared—for some reason, I _can't_ stop thinking about you. You're always the subject of my mind, the one thing that keeps replaying like a broken record._

_It just seems sometimes that you feel the way I feel about you. You laugh with me, you act like such a great friend—or maybe something more—and you do all these great things that just make me fall harder for you. But, then other times, it seems like you don't even care. It's like all I am is a friend to you, if I'm even that. You act like I don't _exist_, like I don't matter to you._

_You have no idea how many times I've thought this over. How many nights I've stayed up, wondering if you liked me or if you didn't. Wondering if you had some other girl you loved, because at times, that's what it certainly seemed like to me. It's all I've thought about for months on months now, and I can't seem to find the answer to anything._

_I don't honestly know. I really don't. There are times where you act like I'm your girl, that I'm the girl for you, but then, there are just times where you act like she's the girl for you. Now, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with her. She's my best friend, after all. It just hurts sometimes, you know? To think, that I came so close to have you—the person I can't stop thinking about—liking me, and it turns out you like my best friend. Do you know how much that would hurt? Do you?_

_It makes me wonder... Do you ever think about how _I_ feel? How I feel when you talk to another girl, and when you completely ignore me? I don't mean to be possessive, but dammit, _you're that close to being mine_. We're so close—we just need to make it official. Everyone says it's you and me—we're going to start dating, end up getting married, and have kids someday. But, I wonder, I really do._

_I wish you'd just flat-out tell me how you felt about me. At least, if you didn't like me, I could stop stressing myself out over it. I could stop spending my nights, thinking of you nonstop. I could move on, and I could find someone else. But, no, you like to play it coy. You act like you like me one day, then ignore me the next._

_I don't pretend to know you, or any other boy on this planet. You're boys—complex, confusing creatures that a girl will never understand. And, I don't really dtry to understand you, because I know it's a hopeless cause. All I know is that you might like me, but you might not._

_I just wish I knew which one was it._

Rereading the letter, she thought it was plain out stupid. There was no way he'd react to her letter in a good way; he'd probably be freaked out and would never like her. Frustrated, she crumpled up the piece of paper and chucked it out the window, not even caring that the satyrs and nymphs(not to mention her mother) would be mad at her for littering. She was too upset to care.

"Maybe it's a lost cause," she whispered to herself, staring forlornly at the window. "He probably doesn't even like me anyway."

So, with a heavy heart, she stood up from her bed, and walked out of the cabin, heading to her next activity.

But little did Katie Gardner know, a certain Stoll Brother happened to be walking past right when she dropped that note out of the window. He had read the note, and was greatly surprised; he'd never known that she felt that was towards him.

A grin forming on his face, Travis scribbled down his own note, pulled a flower out of the garden the Demeter kids had planted, snuck into Cabin 4, and placed the flower and the note on Katie's bed.

After the day was all said and done, Katie Gardner came back to her cabin, the note and flower still waiting for her. She picked up it and read it over quickly, a large smiling forming on her face. She just couldn't help it. She didn't even care that he'd probably plucked that flower from _her _garden, even though she'd specifically told him to back off. She was too happy.

Oh, what did the note say? Well, it went a little something like this:

_I'd go with the 'might like me' if I were you, Katie-Kat. _

_Love from,_

_(The person you can't stop thinking about),_

_Travis Stoll_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was... gushy. Oh, geez, romance... Unrequited love. How sweet. <strong>

**I actually like the letter... Seriously. It's... deep. O.o **

**OMG ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE! :D**


End file.
